


7 Minutter

by TalkingQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short, Short One Shot, this was a school assignment
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingQueen/pseuds/TalkingQueen
Summary: Amalie er til fest med hendes venner. De beslutter sig for at spille 7 Minutes in heaven. Kan Amalie måske endelig få svar på hvorfor hendes bedste ven forlod hende for længe siden?





	7 Minutter

“Din tur, Amalie” siger Violet.   
Det er lørdag og vi er til fest. Eller, ikke en rigtig fest. Det er ikke en rigtig fest uden alkohol og det har vi ikke noget af. En eller anden idiot foreslog at vi skulle spille 7 minutes in heaven. Jeg vidste ikke hvad det gik ud på før, kun at det var et eller andet engelsk noget. Så forklarede de reglerne. At man skulle putte en af sine egne ting i en hat og den der trak den skulle man være inde i et skab i 7 minutter med. Jeg synes stadig at det er dumt, men whatever.   
“Fint” siger jeg, og trækker noget.   
Det er…. en t-rex?   
“Det er min” siger en dyb stemme bag mig.   
Det er Rex. Han ser på en eller anden måde større ud end han plejer. Violet kigger over på mig med sympati i hendes blik.   
“Lad os gå” siger Rex og begynder at gå hen mod skabet.   
Jeg følger efter ham, og føler mig meget mindre end jeg plejer. Det er ikke fordi jeg er bange for ham. Eller, måske er det lidt. Men hvad der virkelig gør at det her er noget lort er det at mig og Rex faktisk plejede at være venner. Vi har kendt hinanden siden vuggestue. Nogle år tilbage skete der noget der gjorde at vi… ikke taler sammen mere.   
Men ihvertfald, så går vi over til skabet og åbner det for at gå ind. Så går vi ind.   
Der er meget krampet inde i skabet. Ikke så overraskende, siden at det bare er et kosteskab. Alligevel så føles det om som om at det her er vigtigt. At det her er mit ‘Point of no return’, som dansklæreren altid siger. 

Vi kigger ikke på hinanden. Jeg tror, at vi begge to tænker at det ville gøre det mere akavet. Jeg gør ihvertfald. Men alligevel beslutter jeg mig for at tage initiativet.   
“Så… der er noget jeg havde tænkt mig at spørge dig om..”   
Rex kigger ikke på mig. Han nikker bare langsomt med hovedet en gang.   
“Hvorfor ville du ikke være venner med mig mere?” spørger jeg ham.  
Rex bevæger sig ikke. Han svarer mig ikke.   
“Hvorfor?” spørger jeg igen, men mere desperat den her gang.  
Han svarer stadig ikke.  
“Svar mig!” råber jeg.   
Hans krop giver et lille spjæt. Han havde helt klart ikke forventet det.   
“Hvis du stopper med at råbe, så ok” siger han.   
Hans stemme ryster. Var han… blevet bange?   
Jeg lægger mine hænder oven på mine ben.  
“Hvorfor?”  
Han tager et dybt sug af luft og svarer mig endelig “Mine forældre”  
“Dine.. forældre?”  
Han nikker.  
“Ja. De ville ikke have at jeg var venner med sådan en svag person som dig. Det var for resten præcis hvad de sagde, ikke min mening. ”  
Wow. Det var ikke hvad jeg havde forventet. Hans forældre? Jeg har aldrig tænkt på at de ville have noget imod at vi var venner..   
“Så, grunden til at du ‘slog op’” Jeg laver gåsetegn med fingrene “Med mig er basically at dine forældre er nogen idioter”  
“I guess”

Der er igen stille efter det. Rex kigger på sit ur. Der er stadig 4 minutter tilbage.   
I det øjeblik kommer jeg i tanke om noget.   
“Er du endelig ikke flyttet ud?” spørger jeg ham.  
Han nikker.  
“Jo. Hvorfor?”  
“Så kan dine forældre vel ikke kontrollere hvem du er venner med mere, vel?”  
Han kigger mærkeligt på mig. Jeg tror ikke han forstår hvad jeg prøver at sige.   
“Så kan vi vel godt være venner, ikke?”  
Han ser chokeret ud. Han har vist ikke tænkt på det.   
Han nikker langsomt.  
“Ja...”  
Han ser lidt mærkelig ud. Han ligner en der lige havde fået en ‘guddommelig åbenbaring’ eller noget á la det. Hans mund er halv åben, og han nikker stadig langsomt.  
Jeg smiler til ham og spørger “Så? Har du lyst til at være venner igen?”  
Han kigger over på mig og åbner munden (helt den her gang) for at svare.


End file.
